Project Summary This two-year R21 proposal will support the development and pilot testing a new m-Health tool - - a comprehensive injury prevention package delivered through mobile technology as a part of routine well child care. This clinic-based project will serve low income, urban families in East Baltimore, MD. The final package will include guidance on falls prevention, infant safe sleep, scald burn prevention, and the use of car safety seats and smoke alarms. The package will use theory-based, personalized assessment and persuasive message tailoring to deliver impactful content in feedback reports for parents and for providers, which in turn will improve parent- provider communication, and, when combined with facilitating access to needed safety products, will enable parents to better protect their infants from some of the leading causes of injury. The specific aims of this proposal are to: Aim 1. Determine parents? knowledge, beliefs, and practices related to preventing falls among their infants; translate results into digitized educational content. Aim 2. Digitize existing educational content on infant safe sleep and scald burn prevention. Aim 3. Create and pilot test a new m-Health tool -- a comprehensive, digitized package of educational content covering falls prevention, infant safe sleep, scald burn prevention, and the use of car safety seats and smoke alarms. Results will make a unique contribution to the scholarly literature on technology-enhanced pediatric anticipatory guidance, as well as provide preliminary data for a large scale R01 intervention trial.